Portal Creepy Pasta
by mineguy
Summary: A simple creepy pasta about portal.


So I play a lot of horror games, and I don't get scared usually... But I heard about this game "Portal" and decided to buy it. I had an Xbox and didn't have that  
much money on me. I saw a garage sell and decided to go and check it out. There it was, a black Case with masking tape on it clearly saying "Portal" in  
creepy, red letters. I asked the merchant for how much. He said for free. I went home and popped the disk into my Xbox. The game  
started, but instead of the standard VALVe intro, the guy was hung with a rope on the ceiling. I thought it was a simple joke. So the menu popped up, and  
instead of the original test chamber 00, it was darker, tinted walls and blood dripping from them. I found that a little weird and started a game. After a  
few seconds of waiting, the robot starting talking; but it was different. She talked directly at me, telling me to stop playing, in a eerie, dying voice. The level  
looked like the title. After her talking to me, I heard a faint scream and the portal opened. The portals had two colours: Red and black. I thought it was kinda  
creepy. I passed through and lightning flash, and I saw my character, instead of a normal chell, she wall discomposed, bleeding, and was chocking her self.  
Every time the lightning flashed that's what I saw. I continued playing, and when I reached the test, the depressed, dying, eerie robot spoke. "Leeeeaveee " it  
said and then screamed. I went to take the cube, but a disembodied head fell out with a screaming face, torn with pain and blood covered it. It kept  
screaming loudly at me. I turned off the game. I was sweating and hoping it was just a prank. After my sanity came back, which took about a half hour, I  
decided to look it up on the Internet. I searched for a hour and a half; I found nothing. So I decided to play again. The guy was still hanging... But this time, a  
picture of the guy bleeding, and screaming appeared for a split second a few times, with eerie music playing. I thought I could hear: "run", "never come back"  
and "hide". I was pretty scared, but I kept playing. I went into load, and found a file name called: LEAVE NOW. I loaded the save, since the new game option  
was locked for some reason. I checked the wall panel, and it said: TEST CHAMBER 13. I started playing. The robot was silent. I could occasionally hear faint,  
eerie screams. The portals became eyes, black eyes with red pupils, and they were bleeding. The test chamber was full of blood, even the water. There were  
bodies hanging from the ceiling, always looking at me, with demonish eyes, and their bodies were decomposing. The portal device changed to a torn face,  
always looking at mine. After I got the second portal device, the game froze, and I picture of a woman, about 20 years old, stared at me, with glowing yellow  
eyes, blood flowing out and I heard a creepy laugh. She then said "Do not ever play this game again!". I was so scared, and then it instantly went to the dash  
board. The players were hung up, with black eyes with red pupils, bleeding, always looking at me, I could hear a song playing. It sounded like "Lollipop" but  
backwards, slower and Lower pitched. All the names were called "Leave forever". At this point I was terrified. I closed the console and didn't play for 3 days.  
For what ever reason, I played the game once more, like there's something I need to do. This time, the VALVe guy was missing, only an empty room, with  
occasions of flashing creepy faces. On arriving on the title, the name Portal was changed with You have been warned. I wondered what it meant. I went into  
bonus maps since all other options weren't there. There was only one level. Test chamber Z. I had to choose it. When it started, I saw and heard a crying,  
dying robot saying "You have been given the opportunity to leave, instead you have kept playing. Now we have a surprise for you. Activating surprise in 5, 4,  
3, 2, 1..." Said the robot coming out of the screen. When it came out completely, it said that I was cursed. I turned off the game and the robot stayed, the  
game was still on. I heard still alive backwards, slower. Every now and then I heard a faint scream and finally the game rebooted. The game was back to  
normal, except for the times I see a flash of the corrupt chambers. All the songs are backwards, and the robot speaks differently. And I would even see a torn  
face in static too. Every VALVe logo was normal, but the guy was hung on the ceiling.


End file.
